ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Arashi
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Arashi 'Character Last Name' Hatake 'IMVU Username' DaisukeStarfire To be Changed 'Nickname (optional)' Copy Cat Jr, Child Of Prophecy, Runt, The Smallest in the Bunch, Lone Wolf. The "Normal" One in the Family, 'Age' 11 'Date of Birth' 02/14/196 Naruto 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kumogakure 'Height' 4'7 'Weight' 75lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' X scar on right cheek. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' '' Arashi'' is a hotheaded, confident and outgoing person. He is enthusiastic about being a ninja and will do anything it takes to protect his village. He generally is a fun loving person and loves training with his fellow ninja friends and loves eating ramen. He is person who loves challenges and will do anything to protect the village from any threats. When help is needed he will be there no matter what happens. He will not stop until he is the best that he can be. When it comes to learning new jutsu, he wont stop until he has achieved full mastery of it.' 'Behaviour' ''Arashi is a hotheaded, confident ninja that helps anyone in need. He is often cocky when it comes to training and battling but in the end he will never let you down. He is a kind person and will do anything to please his friends and family. 'Nindo (optional)' Hmph, I am the youngest member of the Hatake clan and if thats not enough, I dont have the ability to use the Sharingan unlike Chihiro and Setsuko. A red eye with dots doesnt change the fact that, Sharingan or not I will copy you. I have two eyes and thats enough to see right through your moves. You can't escape your own jutsu...You can't escape me. '' 'Summoning' ''None at the moment 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' None At the moment 'Strengths' Taijutsu Intelligence Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu. 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Clone Jutsu Substitution Jutsu Sexy Clone Jutsu Rope Escape Technique One Thousand Years Of Death! Transformation Jutsu Chakra Control Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder (In Progress) 'Allies' none known at the moment. 'Enemies' Anybody that threatens or hurts my family or friends. 'Background Information' Daisuke of the Hatake clan is a descendant of the Kakashi Hatake (a.k.a Copy Ninja) and youngest son of Mizu and Miroku. He lived in harmony with other familys. Over that time he learnt about the Kumogakure history and. He then grew more intelligent. Like most people in the Hatake Clan. He is serious and devoted to being the bst he can be. He soon became hooked on becoming a ninja and protecting his village. He spent every night by the river looking practising punches and kicks by the tree outside the village The next night he decided to stay in the forest. While sitting down in the forest he heard a large growling sound. He sat there looking around, unable to see anything suspicious. He then lay on his back looking up. At that moment he notcied two yellow eyes on top of him. He rolled to his right and ran to the tree. The beast looked at him with a growl as it pounced at him. Arashi would run up the tree holding onto a branch trying to keep away from it. He then said to himself, "If i dont take down this beast, how am supposed to take down a real ninja' just after saying this, the branch would snap as Arashi's face would connect with the bark of the tree causing causing the skin on his right cheek to be cut in an x shape. He would land on his back holding his cheek. Arashi would stand up and sprint towards the beast tackling it. he would do a series of kicks and punches wounding it as Arashi would run into the village as he would see his parents waiting for him. After a long conversation his parents understood what had happend. The next day Arashi would go meet his comrades with his sensei. He wore a blue ninja mask covering up the scar to make sure that no-one would notice it as they questioned about the mask. Arashi just said its a new style as they begun and completed their mission. Arashi returned home watching his parents talk downstairs. He asked his father if he would ever inherit the kekkei genkai "Sharingan" much to his shock, his father denied it saying that he will not acquire the Sharingan. Arashi stormed upstairs enraged that he will not become a user of the sharingan. He slammed his door shut, crying. His parents tried to talk with him but he would just ignore. 1 hour later Arashi would pack his bag, looking towards the window he would jump out walking out of the village on a quest to find out who he really was. He spent countless days travelling. He soon found himself ontop of a mountain on a stormy night. He looked in the sky with tears coming from his eyes, he looked to the lightning in the sky screaming: "Why...why can i not posess the sharingan! What is my purpose of being here! Just take me now!" He would look infront of him as a large lightning bolt strike before him, as he looked into the light he saw a glimpse of his future. He then understood why he lived. Arashi realised the destiny he must take. He turned around thanking the gods for the guidance. He walked back to the village. He saw his parents and squad as he walked into the house. He explained what where he had gone and why he had gone, they were all angry but relieved to have him back. 'Roleplaying Library' None Yet. 'Approved by:' Hatake Setsuko. (welcome Distant, Distant, Distant, Nephiew! XD) Category:form